


Green Hill: The Lies Within

by YukiteruSenpai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gossip, High School, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Realistic, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiteruSenpai/pseuds/YukiteruSenpai
Summary: After coming back from the Summer Holidays, Sonic the Hedgehog is forced to spend a second year at Green Hill High and Middle, where drama, bullies, and corrupt teachers rule over the students. With mysterious magics and romantic tension rising, what will Sonic do as he has to deal with Him Vs The School?





	1. MONDAY PART 1

9:10AM

"Another year, another disappointment." the blue hedgehog murmured to himself.  
The soft green and umber hues of the passing plants seamed to be a blur to the two, as they ran together, Sonic began to slow down so the two could be side to side. "Come on Sonic, it'll be okay!" Tails reassured, "It's only ten minutes, we'll be okay!"  
Sonic signed. He wanted to believe Tails, but the Hedgehog couldn't find a reason to care inside him. "Sonic, Come on!" Tails exclaimed, "if you didn't want to go, you should have pretended to be sick!"  
Tails quickened his pace, managing to pull ahead a few cms infront of Sonic. "You're too slow Sonic!"  
The Hedgehog signed again, a pro-formative fake smile appearing on his face as he overtook Tails. "How about you step it up?" Sonic replied, putting on his best acting smirk.  
"Hey! Meanie!"  
  
It was another year, and another disappointment, though it had been a few months since the two brothers set foot at Green Hill High and Middle. The school was only a few years old, but so much had happened here last year. Sonic was a second year already, yet the walls of this place towered over him, crushing his soul with every second and every minute he stood there. "Sonic?"  
Sonic mentally slapped himself from his trance."Sonic?" Tails said again, "We're here, I have to go now."  
"Oh, yeah. Sure. See you around" Sonic replied, not really thinking about what he was saying.  
Sonic stood here waiting for Tails to leave, with Tails was looking behind him every few seconds to see if Sonic was okay. "Don't worry about me, just go to class." The Hedgehog said embarrassingly.  
"You can't blame me for being worried!"  
Tails walked though the double doors into the Middle School section, and Sonic just stood there. "Tch.." He said to himself. "Why does he have to all the time... can't he just give me some space..?"  
Sonic knew why Tails was acting like this, but he didn't want to remind himself. Taking a deep breath, Sonic went inside into the Highschool section.

\------------------------------------------

9:50

Knuckles's first mistake was last night, when Knuckles stayed up longer then he should have guarding the master emerald. His second mistake, was forgetting to get a new alarm clock. Knuckles may have been a sports loving Echidna, but when it's this late, he really regretted skipping workout sessions. "Oh no, OOHH no!" Knuckles yelled at himself, spitting and spurting, as he sweated like a dog in a locked car in summer.  
"Aaaah! you're kidding me!" He screamed, collapsing infront of the school, almost an hour late.  
Knuckles screeched at himself, hands directly planted onto his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
"Way to go Knuckles!" He said to himself while walking down the hall, "Really showing your teacher your best side!"  
The Echidna finally made it to his class, gritting his teeth in anticipation as he opened the door to class 2A. As soon as the door opened, a large portion of the class looked up at Knuckles, and he had to shamefully walk into the room. Taking the last remaining seat left, the Echidna sits with his arm propping him up, looking annoyed at this whole situation. Knuckles looked over at Mighty sitting next to him who seamed to be chuckling."What're you laughing at?" Knuckles proclaims angrily.  
"Ah, sorry."

 

It'd been a while since Knuckles sat down, although his annoyed mood had improved slightly, he was still upset at himself, but, he was here now atleast. Knuckles was gazing around lazily at this point, not really understanding what he's supposed to do in the lesson and looking for anything to stare at, and he noticed something odd. There wasn't a teacher in the room. "Hey Mighty." Knuckles said, poking the Armadillo lightly.  
"Huh?" Mighty looked up from his sheet. "Uh.. So.. who's the homeroom teacher? I kinda missed the first hour, so.."  
Knuckles whispered, trying to keep the conversation privet. Mighty's face went dim for a second and he gulped.  
"Knuckles, you wouldn't believe it.."  
"What?"  
"It's Dr Robotnik!" Mighty tried to say in a hushed way.  
"WHAT!" He exclaimed, almost bursting out of his seat.  
The class went suddenly silent and stared at Knuckles in shock. "You're kidding me! Why haven't they fired that guy already?!" Knuckles continued, going back into whispering.  
"I don't know, It's ridiculous! That man is a rotating door made of controversy, especially with what happened last year, maybe the school just doesn't care about us." The Armadillo ranted, waving his arms around angrily.  
The Echidna signed. "Maybe, I dunno. How's Sonic holding up with this? He kinda.. you know."  
Mighty looked uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from Knuckles's sight. "Knuckles.. as soon as Dr Robotnik came in, Sonic just jumped out the window."

\------------------------------------------

9:21

"I don't get it... I don't get it..." Sonic told himself over and over, sitting in the boy's toilets on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with a strange feeling of regret, anger, and anxiety washing over his mind.  
It was a feeling the was hard to describe right. Like you messed up your life yet you felt no need to move or do anything anymore, even though a deadline might be coming up or you need to do something, you just wanted to sit down be nothing. Sonic signed. He got up from his spot and went over to the sink, taking toilet paper with him. Putting the toilet paper under the tap, he made sure the large wad was nice and wet before fast balling the thing straight up at the ceiling, and having it soon fall down onto the floor. Sonic signed again. "Screw it.." he told himself, going back to do it again.  
This time Sonic took a smaller emote of Paper and brought it to the sink, wetting it enough to give it a sticky feeling that bounced in his hands. And then.. WHAM! His fastball hit on target, and barely a smile appeared on Sonic's face. Of corse none of this really mattered that much, it was all a waste of time, and of corse it was against the rules, but.. even though it was stupid it managed to help Sonic cheer up if only for a second. "Sonic?"  
A soft voice called from outside the toilets. "Sonic are you in here?" She asked.  
Sonic spurted for a second, he was caught and didn't really know what to say, hoping maybe he'd just leave without asking anything else.

"..."  
"Sonic I'm going to come in, is that okay with you?"  
"....no."  
"Come out when you're ready to talk okay?"

  
Sonic really wasn't ready to come out at all. It felt like his time alone had been sabotaged and his senses became more heightened with anxiety. "Ugh.." He groaned to himself, sitting down on the floor again with one last wet paper towel in his hand.  
Of corse he soon chucked it, but it didn't really help all that much knowing a teacher was outside monitoring him. "I must be in trouble..." Sonic thought to himself anxiously, his mind warping with insults and fears all directly at him.  
It was quiet in the Toilets, it was kinda peaceful in a way. The thought of having to come out was stressing him but, he knew he'd have to some time. He could feel some kind of thought worm wriggling though his stomach, and his concept of time kind of split sitting there but, after some time Sonic sat up again, and walked to the door. He paused. "....."  
"I don't know..."  
The Hedgehog just stood there debating himself. It didn't seam to matter what was brought up against going, he didn't feel comfortable yet.. but... Sonic carefully opened the door, taking a deep breath and wincing. Standing outside on the opposite end was a tan and brown coloured rabbit woman named Miss Vanilla, with her hands held softly together and a look on her face that seamed alien to the Hedgehog.  
"Are you ready to talk Sonic?" She asked calmly. Sonic was unsure, but.. he decided to take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a question for all my readers! If Sonic is wearing gloves, how could he have checked how squishy the toilet paper was without getting his gloves wet?   
> I dunno! xD
> 
> Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon today!


	2. MONDAY PART 2

10:10

The first lesson was finally over, and the halls where covered in students excited for first break. Among them was Amy Rose, the most excited of them all. Amy was the type of Kid who seamed to have befriended everyone in school. She was very annoying at times, but really she was a happy kid who just really loved her friends, and her friends's love lives. Today Amy had a plan... a plan to hang out! "Blaze! Blaze!" Amy yelled, running after her.  
Blaze turned around to see Amy, and a small smile peaked out. "Good morning Amy." The Cat said straightforwardly.  
"You wanna go hang outside by the benches today?" The Hedgehog asked, waving her arms around her sides excitably.  
"As long as Silver's invited too, I'm going over to the meeting place right now."   
"Of corse!!"

Amy and Blaze made their way over to the water fountain together. The line for the fountain was rather long, but they weren't there for that.

"Soooo, what have you and Silver been up to, hmm?" Amy inquired, her alterier motive was spottable from a mile away.   
"It's not like that Amy, me and Silver are just childhood friends.." The Cat said with a blush.   
"Ahuh... Yeah... 'Just friends'? You blush just by hearing his name!" Amy joked, "come on, if it's not Silver then who's that mysterious crush of yours, hm?"   
"Amy.." Blaze lightly complained, "you're making me embarrassed.."   
Blaze did have a crush, but she'd never tell who it was to Amy. As much as Amy would be over the moon to hear about it, Blaze wasn't ready and Amy's always so pushy about stuff like Romance. "Hey guys!" A fermilier voice rang out from the crowd, a massive backpack forcing his figure to crunch down.   
"I see you came prepared." Blaze joked, a speckle of a smile on her.   
"I'm always prepared! I'm the most prepared prepardied preparedness fulled prepared prepar-"   
"Okay Silver we get the picture."  
Amy's face lighted up after seeing the other Hedgehog. "Silver it's so nice to see you again!" She said with an open smile.  
"Same here Amy! Wow.. It only feels like yesterday since Middle School!" Silver exclaimed with glee, his eyes roaming around every inch of the corridor.   
Blaze signed. "You're so innocent Silver.. but I guess that's what makes you so inviting to be friends with." She confessed.  
"Well, I'm going to take that as a compliment!"  
"Take as? but Silver, that was a-"  
"Maybe we should go sit down, that bag looks really heavy Silver!" Amy butted in.  
"No no, it's okay. It may look like I'm struggling, but I'm actually insanely buff now after training in the Tibetan Mountains!" Silver boldly proclaims, his noodle legs shaking under the bag's weight.   
"Silver, come on.."   
  
It took a while, but the trio where able to make their way to a spot over by the front that Amy called 'The Benches'. Up on the wall was a lovely mural of Green Hill, with loops and checkered grass, under which where a couple of picnic benches. Only a few people where there, luckily with a whole table free. The three friends all sit down, and Blaze gets out her lunch. "Did you forget to have breakfast again?" Silver asks.  
"Yeah.. my.. parents where busy this morning.." Blaze replies, biting into a sandwich melancholically.   
"Hey Blaze, how much did you bring with you?" Amy asks worryingly, tilting her head slightly.   
"Two slices..." Blaze says before taking another bite, and she waits until she's finished that to continue with "Cucumber and Tuna."   
"Eeww how would cucumber and tuna go together? I can't imagine that.." Amy makes a half-joking icky face as she says it.   
"You should Amy, cucumber and tuna is great. I'm sure you'd like it if you're a cucumber fan."  
"I am not going anywhere near that pickle devil food! Bleugh!"   
"Obviously Amy isn't on a higher plane of evolution to us cucumber lovers." Silver jokes, making a hoity face when he says 'higher plane'.   
"Have you forgotten the 'Chicken and Nutella' incident from last year Silver?" Amy says, throwing her metaphorical trump card out.   
"I dunno what you guys where freaking out about, Chicken and Nutella are soooo great!"   
Amy and Blaze recoil, a loud "Eeewww" from them both.

Blaze finally finishes her sandwich, and Silver is rustling though his massive bag, with a troubled look on his face. "Silver what's wrong?" Amy asks.   
"There's no juice!" Silver exclaimed bombastically, but it didn't really seam like a joke..   
"Dad must've forgotten to pack it.. shoot." Silver says sadly.  
"It's okay Silver, the fountain's always open if you need a drink."   
"Yeah, true I guess.."  
"So.." Amy started, moving forewards a little towards Silver, "any cute boys in Class A1?"   
"A-Amy!" Silver exclaims in embarrassment at the sudden question.   
"What? I'm curiiiouussss..! <3"   
Silver finds himself questioning how Amy could use an emoticon in a real life conversation, but he brushes it off. "W-Well... I guess there's a few."   
"Go ooonnnnnnn"   
"Uuuhhhhh aaahhhhh uuummmmm"  
Suddenly, the bell starts ringing, and right on the millisecond Silver screams "TIME FOR CLASS BYE" and runs off.  
"Awwww" Amy moans, flopping herself around like a sad rag doll.  
"Amy you shouldn't have pressured him like that.." Blaze says disappointingly at the Hedgehog, "He's only just came out.. he's not going to give you a list of every boy he likes.."   
"I know, but.." Amy tries to retort, but she doesn't have anything to make a comeback on.   
" ....Let's just go to class.."she continues, bottom lip out sulking like a puppy who isn't getting any treats.  
Amy gets up to grab her bag, but she stops as soon as she sees someone a little way off. "Amy?" Blaze asks.   
"Blaze, I just saw Sonic!"   
Amy squealed, hurting Blaze's ears. "Ow!"   
Just as Amy said, off talking to Miss Vanilla about 15 feet away was Sonic.  
"She better not be stealing him..." Amy roared in a hushed tone.  
"Amy come on, that's not funny.." Blaze dismissed, "We shouldn't get involved with Sonic's business.."   
"I know I know" Amy picked up her bag fully and walked around the table.   
"I wonder what Sonic is talking about~, It's so interesting!"  
"Amy, class."   
"Okay okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up being really tired yesterday, so I'm posting this a day late! Hopefully I can get the next Chapter out in a few days! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Haha it took a while to get this chapter done, hopefully Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon! xD


End file.
